Entretendo anjos sem saber
by WriterKos
Summary: Uma nova integrante é impingida a equipe do Gibbs e ela balança a dinâmica do grupo. Ela também chama a atenção de um certo nerd. Quais são os segredos que ela esconde? Um pequeno crossover com Criminal minds. - PT Version of Entertaining Angels Unaware
1. Ser apresentada para o Vance

_a/n: This is the Portuguese version of the story **Entertaining Angels unaware**, which can be found in my Profile page._

**Título: Entretendo anjos sem saber**  
** Autora: WriterKos**  
** Rating: T**  
** Pares: Tim/OC**  
** Personagens: McGee, OC e toda a Gangue.**  
** Gênero: Romance/Crime**  
** Aviso: Violência**  
** Resumo: Uma nova integrante é impingida a equipe do Gibbs, e ela balança a dinâmica do grupo. Ela também chama a atenção de um certo nerd. Quais se segredos ela esconde? Um pequeno crossover com Criminal minds.**

**_N/T: A pedidos de meus amigos, segue a versão em português de minhas estórias e contos._**

Segunda Fic da série Joy Buchanan em Português.

**_Capítulo 1: Ser apresentada para o Vance_**

_Dizem que "o tempo cura todas as feridas." Eu não concordo. A ferida permanece. Com o tempo, a mente, (tentando proteger a mente) cobre as feridas com tecido cicatrizado, de forma a diminuir a dor. Mas a ferida nunca desaparece. – **Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy.**_

O Diretor Leon Vance estava acostumado a fazer os seus agentes suar frio, mesmo aqueles mais experientes. Tinha uma reputação de ser um chefe severo, que assumiu uma Agência Federal depois da morte trágica de seu predecessor e após todos estes anos nesta posição, ele era temido e respeitado em todas as esferas federais. Ele era um oponente valoroso, e um bom juiz de caráter.

Mesmo o Agente Gibbs, que tinha uma liberdade como nenhum outro na agência, sabia que o diretor era uma figura a ser respeitada e temida em certas ocasiões.

Mas Vance não conseguia detectar nem mesmo um piscar de olhos na agente sentada perante ele. Ele folheou as páginas do arquivo em suas mãos, apenas para ocupar as suas mãos pois ele já o tinha lido e memorizado a primeira vez que o recebera em mãos, há uma semana.

A Agente Especial diante dele era uma transferência do FBI para NCIS, uma veterana de dez anos na Unidade de Análise Comportamental do Bureau, mas que estava alocada para costa Oeste, mais especificamente para Los Angeles.

Aparentemente, depois do sucesso da UAC em DC, os dirigentes do FBI decidiram criar uma outra unidade para cobrir os crimes cometidos na costa Oeste. Desta forma, eles iriam trabalhar mais eficientemente e o Learjet do Bureau não queimaria tanto combustível. Tal divisão funcionou bem por alguns anos, e enquanto a Unidade de DC era ainda chamada para os casos mais horríveis, ambas equipes trabalhavam lado a lado resolvendo uma quantidade extraordinária de casos, alguns mais medonhos que o pior pesadelo que a humanidade pode criar. As coisas estavam indo bem até seis meses atrás.

Seis meses atrás tudo foi direto pro inferno.

Durante um caso terrível, assassinatos múltiplos em cada cena de crime, com um suspeito escalando em agressividade a cada ataque, a equipe estava tão concentrada em achar o monstro que eles falharam em observar os monstros adormecidos em seu próprio quintal.

Um membro da equipe pirou sobre pressão. A equipe inteira foi assassinada pelas mãos de um de seus próprios membros. Depois de matá-los, ele se suicidou.

Toda a equipe estava morta. Com a única exceção da agente sentada perante Vance. Depois de uma exaustiva investigação, a agente foi exonerada de qualquer culpa. Eles não podiam culpá-la pelo ocorrido, uma vez que ela estava de licença devido a questões pessoais quando o massacre acontecera. Mesmo assim, foi dado à agente um cheque-mate: aposentadoria ou demissão.

A Agente não quis nenhuma das duas opções e pediu uma transferência para NCIS. Depois de uma semana no escritório de NCIS em Los Angeles, o seu currículo foi retransmitido para o quartel-general e Vance a convidou para DC.

E era por esta razão que a agente Joy Buchanan estava sentada perante o Diretor Vance naquela manhã de terça feira.

Vance fechou a pasta da agente e a colocou sobre a mesa.

-Você tem um currículo interessante.

-Obrigada, senhor.

-Entretanto, eu preferiria que você tivesse vindo para minha agência sob circunstâncias melhores.

Finalmente Vance detecta um pouco de tensão nos ombros da agente ao ouvi-lo.

-Compreendo suas reservas, senhor. Mas o que aconteceu de nenhuma maneira afeta minha eficiência ou minhas habilidades como agente e especialmente como _profiler_.

Vance pára por um momento, estudando a agente Buchanan. O cabelo castanho caía em madeixas suaves, moldando seu rosto, no qual grandes e profundos olhos amendoados o observavam cuidadosamente, analizando seus movimentos e palavras. Ela estava impecavelmente vestida em um tailler profissional. Não exprimia qualquer sinal de impaciência. Ela tinha formação em psicologia e psiquiatria, mas a sua gama de interesses a tinha tornado uma lenda no mundo dos profilers na mesma esfera de seu mentor Jason Gideon e um dos membros da única Unidade de Análise Comportamental atualmente na ativa, Spencer Reid.

-Você será temporariamente designada para a Equipe de Resposta a Grandes Crimes, sob a liderança do Agente Gibbs. Ele é um líder rígido, porém justo. Sua confiança é ganha, nunca dada. Sei que você trabalho para o escritório de NCIS LA por um mês mas aqui você será treinada na abordagem do NCIS para os casos, e eu lhe garanto que nossos casos são bem diferentes dos que você trabalhou no FBI.

-Estou ansiosa por começar, senhor.

-O volume de casos pode não ser tão grande quanto o que você estava acostumada no FBI, mas eles são igualmente importantes. Será treinada pelos melhores agentes, para se tornar um deles.

-Uma vez que acreditemos que está pronta, provavelmente organizaremos uma equipe só sua, na qual treinará agentes para se tornarem profilers como você. Mas, antes de mais nada, eles deverão estar cientes que eles são agentes do NCIS primeiro, profilers em segundo lugar. Estamos entendidos, senhorita?

Vance queria deixar claro que o que tinha acontecido em Los Angeles não seria tolerado em DC.

- Sim, senhor.

- Ótimo.

Vance pressiona um botão no interfone e fala com a sua secretária.

- Chame o Agente Gibbs.


	2. Ser apresentada para o Gibbs

**_Chapter 2: Ser apresentada para o Gibbs_**

Gibbs sai do elevador em passos apressados, segurando um copo de café preto bem quente em sua mão. Aproxima-se da sua mesa, e dá uma geral com os olhos, observando os seus agentes correndo para suas respectivas mesas para pegar as provas que eles conseguiram na sua breve saída para o café.

- O que vocês acharam?

- Suboficial Louis Philips, 26 anos, especialista em tecnologias de radares do _Gato_, submarino atualmente fazendo exercícios de guerra no Golfo do México. Ele estava em licença por razões médicas pelas últimas três semanas, e ele tinha uma consulta médica para liberá-lo para voltar a ativa nesta terça-feira, - Agente Especial Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo despejou seus dados, ao mesmo tempo que lutava com o controle remoto da TV de plasma que finalmente mostrou a foto do defunto. – Ele perdeu a consulta.

A foto na TV de plasma era horrível. O corpo apresentava várias marcas feitas com punhos, intercalado com o sangue que saía de várias feridas de faca no torso.

- Suboficial Philips estava em boa forma, - a Agente Especial Ziva David, ex-agente do Mossad e agora parte da equipe do Gibbs, interrompe – mesmo depois da pequena cirurgia que ele fez.

- Que tipo de cirurgia?

- Ele sofria de um severo caso de dermatite de contato irritativa no pé, Chefe, - diz o Agente Especial Timothy McGee, recebendo um olhar atravessado de Gibbs. – Ele tinha uma unha encravada. A infecção ficou tão feia que ele foi forçado a pedir licença e ter a unha removida cirurgicamente.

- E claro, não vamos esquecer que as botas integrantes do uniforme da marinha iriam atrapalhar o pós-operatório, - Tony disse em um tom sarcástico.

Gibbs, Ziva e McGee olham feio para oTony, que perde a graça rapidinho e tenta disfarçar.

-Foi por isso que ele pediu três semanas de licença, gagueja Tony.

-Finanças.

- Nada nas finanças, Chefe, - diz McGee – a conta corrente dele só registra a entrada do salário uma vez no mês; não há depósitos suspeitos pelo menos nos últimos doze meses. As compensações são contas normais de aluguel, TV a cabo, e vários depósitos judiciais de pensão para a ex-mulher.

- Ex-mulher?

- Ele tem uma ex-mulher, Emily Jordan, 23 anos. Eles se divorciaram seis meses depois de se casarem. Fato ocorreu três anos atrás. Tiveram um divórcio amigável, ele paga os cheques e ela fica quietinha no outro lado do país no Oregon, - Ziva informa com um pequeno sorriso.

- Alguma chance de estar envolvida? Ela tem motivo?

- Checamos o álibi dela: ela estava em um encontro com o atual namorado, que é nada mais nada menos que o delegado de polícia da cidade dela na mesma hora que o nosso Suboficial foi pro beleléu, diz Tony.

- Verificamos o álibi, chefe. Não pode ter sido ela, diz McGee

- Algum inimigo?

- Foi difícil estabelecer um link ao vivo com o Gato, mas conseguimos questionar o seu supervisor direto e alguns de seus colegas. Ele era respeitado pelos seus colegas, sem brigas, ninguém falou qualquer coisa ruim sobre ele, - diz McGee.

- Com exceção, - DiNozzo interrompe, recebendo um olhar torto do Gibbs, - de quão horrível era e de quanto o pé dele fedia.

- Então temos um Suboficial morto, uma ex-mulher sem motivo algum para matá-lo e colegas sem nenhuma reclamação dele com exceção de seu...

- Pé fedido, - McGee completa a frase que Gibbs deixou no ar.

- Pé fedido.

- Isso não é motivo suficiente pra matar alguém, diz Ziva.

- Porém, ele foi esfaqueado e espancado até a morte em uma viela apenas cinco quadras de onde ele mora. Como se explica isso?

- Nós ainda não sabemos...

- Nada bom. Quero respostas, e rápido! Gibbs grita, ao mesmo tempo que estende a mão para pegar o telefone que tocava do gancho.

Ziva, Tony e McGee correm que nem ratinhos para suas próprias mesas para continuar a investigação.

- O diretor Vance gostaria de falar-lhe no seu escritório.

- Já estou a caminho.

Ele desliga e vai para as escadas, subindo de dois em dois degraus.

- Quero respostas quando eu voltar, - ele grita quando chega no mezanino do escritório.

Gibbs vai até a sala do Diretor e nem mesmo saúda a secretária antes de já ir entrando na sala. Porém ele fica surpreso em ver que o diretor não está sozinho. Sentada comportadamente em uma cadeira na frente do diretor está uma mulher em um conjunto profissionas, e ela imediatamente fica de pé com a entrada de Gibbs.

Gibbs a saúda com a cabeça e da um sorrisinho maroto quando nota que ela se esforça para não fazer uma saudação militar. Ela deve ser de família tradicional das forças armadas.

- Queria me ver, Diretor?

E= sta é a Agente Especial Joy Buchanan, transferida do escritório do NCIS Los Angeles. Ela acabou de ser designada para nosso escritório aqui em DC.

- Meus parabéns.

- Obrigada, senhor.

Gibbs faz uma careta com a saudação, mas deixa passar. Vance continua falando.

- Antes de sua pequena estada no escritório do NCIS LA, ela foi um dos membros chave da Unidade de Análise Comportamental do Bureau na mesma cidade. Ela é uma profiler experiente com uma taxa de fechamento de casos muito alta.

Gibbs sorri – Ótimo, lindo, meus parabéns, mas por quê você tá me dizendo tudo isso, Leon?

- Porque acabei de designá-la para a sua equipe, - O sorriso do Gibbs desaparece diante de tal informação, - Ela é uma boa agente, mas precisa de orientação de como as coisas são feitas aqui no NCIS. Está acostumada a outro ritmo e tipos de casos. Ela será grandemente beneficiada de sua experiência.

- Qual é, Leon. Você sabe que eu não sou babá de estagiotas, você não pode me empurrar um.

- Esta é apenas uma solução temporária. Uma vez que encontremos uma posição melhor para as habilidades dela aqui em DC, ela será remanejada para outra equipe, na qual ela preparará um programa de treinamento para futuros profilers. McGee nunca teve uma parceira tempo integral. Ela trabalhará com ele até segunda ordem.

- Vance.

- Minha decisão é final, diz Vance com o melhor tom de autoridade na voz, sem dar brecha para argumentação. Gibbs olha para a mulher foco da discussão e nota que ela está olhando para um ponto da parede em algum lugar acima do ombro dele, com a cara mais desinteressada do mundo enquanto eles decidem o seu destino.

- Tá, - Gibbs volta pra porta, abre e pára para olhar para a agente, "Tá esperando o que? Um convite oficial?

A mulher pega a mochila de notebook do chão, saúda o diretor com um breve movimento da cabeça e segue Gibbs sem dizer uma única palavra.

Uma vez no corredor Gibbs aproveita para observar a nova integrante de sua equipe. Cabelos cacheados formam uma moldura suave em um rosto de queixo quadrado, que poderia ser até feio em outra pessoa mas acabava por adicionar personalidade a moça. Tinha pele em um tom moreno natural e olhos castanhos profundos, que o estudavam com o mesmo cuidado que ele o fazia.

Gibbs pára no corredor e a encara, prestes a mostrar qual seria a ordem do dia.

- Minha equipe, minhas regras.

- Sim senhor.

- Não me chame de senhor, trabalho pra viver.

- Sim, ... – ela pausa, esperando que ele complete com a sua forma preferida de ser chamado.

- Me chame de Gibbs, ou chefe, não me importa, mas nunca, nunca de senhor.

- Sim, Gibbs. Ela tenta pela primeira vez.

- Não me encha o saco, não faça besteira e não me perturbe com perguntas idiotas.

Ele volta a andar pelo corredor a passos largos, voltando para o escritório.

- Se você fizer qualquer uma das coisas acima, fique fora das minhas vistas.

Ela o segue em silêncio, sem fazer comentários, e por um breve momento ele tenta entender como ela consegue correr naqueles sapatinhos dela.

- Tenho uma lista de regras que minha equipe segue, e você também vai aprendê-las.

- Elas estão escritas em algum lugar?

- Não, ele diz sorrindo.

- E como vou aprendê-las.

Ele pára de novo e a encara. Ela encara sem pestanejar de volta, e Gibbs fica impressionado, pois ela não se intimida tão facilmente.

- Quem vai ensiná-las sou eu.

Com estas palavras eles começam a andar de novo até o topo das escadas, descendo apressadamente para a área aberta do escritório.


	3. Ser apresentada para a equipe

_Ser apresentada para a equipe_

"_Aquele que luta com monstros deve acautelar-se para não tornar-se também um monstro. Quando se olha muito tempo para um abismo, o abismo olha para você." __**Friedrich Nietzch**_

"_O senhor foi treinado para caçar assassinos. Eu fui treinada para caçar monstros." __**Agente Especial Joy Buchanan.**_

A equipe do Gibbs estava trabalhando na sala aberta do escritório, atrás de qualquer pista que levasse ao assassino do Suboficial Phillips. McGee enviou um documento para a impressora e levantou-se para buscá-lo; desse modo, ele não viu quando Gibbs desceu as escadas com a nova agente ao seu lado.

- O que vocês acharam?

- Phillips estava seguindo as ordens médicas à risca. Só comeu comida entregue a domicílio nas duas primeiras semanas, pois ele tinha ordens de nem mesmo encostar o pé no chão. - DiNozzo respondeu, olhando a mulher ao lado de Gibbs de cima a baixo.

- Abby ainda não acabou com a análise das substâncias encontradas nas roupas. Vai ligar quando o fizer. - Ziva respondeu, sem esconder a curiosidade nem em seu rosto ou sua voz.

- E ai, chefe, quem é a nova gata? - DiNozzo aponta para mulher com o queixo, já matutando sobre a possibilidade de levá-la pra cama.

- Esta é a agente especial Joy Buchanan, a nova parceira do McGee. - Gibbs disse com ironia na voz, movendo-se ao redor da moça indo para sua própria mesa. - Cadê o McGee?

- Tô aqui, Chefe, o que você... - Ele deixa a sentença no ar, pois ele pára para encarar a mulher, que o encara de volta sem pestanejar.

Há uma pausa _bem_ desconfortável nesse momento.

- Ah, você conhece a nova estagiota, novato? - DiNozzo pergunta com malícia, olhando de um pra o outro.

- Vocês se conhecem? - Gibbs pergunta imediatamente. Isso pode dar errado rapidinho.

- Ah, sabe Chefe, oh... Eu... a gente... - McGee gagueja e fica todo vermelho.

- Nós já nos conhecemos. - Agente Buchanan fala com uma voz firme, sem desviar o olhar dele. Um pequeno sorriso aparece em seus lábios, - Tudo que eu sei sobre ele é que não bebe. - O sorriso aumenta, - Muito.

- Mas você também não bebe. - McGee sorri de volta. Outra pausa acontece, dessa vez não tão desconfortável como a primeira, o que imediatamente põe Gibbs em alerta. Ele não gosta nem um pouquinho disso.

- Ela vai ser sua nova parceira. - Gibbs anuncia, só esperando para ver as reações dos agentes.

- Parceira? Eu vou ter uma parceira? - McGee mostra-se surpreso com a novidade.

- Por que o novato vai ter uma parceira? - Tony perguntou, olhando surpreso de um para o outro.

- Ordens do diretor. Isso... seja lá o que for isso... vai ser um problema? - Gibbs tinha de perguntar, só por desencargo de consciência.

- Nenhum problema. - Disse Buchanan.

- Por mim, tudo bem, Chefe. - Disse McGee.

- Ótimo, agora de volta ao TRABALHO!" Gibbs berrou a última palavra, indo a passos largos de volta para sua mesa.

- E aí, estagiota Buchanan, eu sou o único, o maravilhoso, vitaminado agente muito especial Anthony DiNozzo, mas meus amigos me chamam de Tony," DiNozzo a olhou de cima em baixo, checando com lascívia suas curvas ao mesmo tempo que estendia sua mão para que ela a apertasse.

- Tony, - McGee remexeu-se desconfortável, plenamente consciente que o seu amigo e colega estava despejando todo o seu charme italiano na nova agente.

Porém a nova agente o observa friamente, baixa os olhos para a mão estendida em sua direção, sorri educadamente e o surpreende. - Vou tentar me lembrar disso.

- Seu charme deve estar se acabando, Tony, - Ziva não perde a oportunidade de zoar com seu amigo. - Ela nem mesmo piscou...

Buchanan se volta para McGee que tinha voltado para sua mesa. - Vou precisar das fotos da cena de crime e os desenhos. Também gostaria que você os revisse comigo para que eu possa preparar o perfil preliminar de nosso SD.

- Perfil? - Ziva perguntou, confusa.

- SD? - McGee também expressou sua confusão com os termos usados.

- Ela é uma _profiler_ experiente, ex-FBI". Gibbs se levantou e foi até Buchanan, a olhando com um sorrisinho sarcástico numa tentativa óbvia de intimidá-la. - Uma das melhores. Ao menos foi o que me disseram. Só falta provar quão boa você realmente é.

- Boss, eu poderia... - McGee tenta em vão dissipar o mal estar entre seu chefe e a nova agente, o que poderia se tornar em uma situação explosiva em minutos.

- Jura? Buchanan diz, sem expressão em seu rosto.

Tony e Ziva olham um para o outro tentando entende como as coisas chegaram ao ponto que chegaram. Gibbs normalmente não era muito amigável, mas ele estava claramente antagonizando a nova agente.

Ambos se encaram até Gibbs, com um sorrisinho sarcástico, dar-lhe as costas e voltar para a mesa. McGee até tenta chamar a atenção da nova agente de volta para a investigação, porém ela continua olhando Gibbs, estudando-o. Com apenas um sinal da mão ela manda McGee ficar quieto, antes de se apresentar em frente à mesa do Gibbs, esperando para que ele olhe para ela.

- Algum problema, Agente Buchanan?

- Ah, sim senhor. Eu tenho sim.

- Já lhe falei pra não me chamar...

- Isso deveria ser o menor de suas preocupações. - Gibbs finalmente levanta os olhos da papelada e fita a nova agente. - Você me disse que trabalha pra viver. Por isso prefere que não o chamem de senhor. Surpresa. Eu também trabalho pra viver. - Aí ela já tinha toda a sua atenção.

- Na minha área de trabalho há dois tipos de pessoas: as que fazem a minha vida mais fácil e as que fazem minha vida difícil." Depois de uma pausa de efeito. "Pode crer que você não vai querer fazer minha vida difícil."

- Jura? Gibbs mal pode acreditar que estava levando bronca de uma estagiota.

- Toda essa rotina de sargento não vai funcionar comigo. Meu pai era um coronel da Força Áerea; todos os meus quatros irmãos são fuzileiros. Não sou um agente em estágio pra que fique me dando ordens a torto a direito, sou uma veterana de dez anos da unidade mais difícil de trabalhar do FBI.

- Você não está mais no FBI, Buchanan.

- Estou ciente disso.

- Mais alguma coisa a declarar em seu... discurso? - Gibbs já estava sorrindo da audácia da nova agente.

- Sim, _senhor_. - A ênfase na palavra senhor era uma amostra clara que ela estava louca da vida com ele. Inclinando-se sobre a mesa, mãos sobre o tampo de madeira, ela o encarou nos olhos e disse algo que apagou rapidinho o sorriso sarcástico de seus lábios. - Você foi treinado para pegar assassinos. Eu fui treinada para caçar _monstros_.

Após endireitar-se de novo, ela foi de volta para a mesa do McGee, já que ela tinha deixado sua mochila ao lado dela. Sem se virar para o Gibbs, perguntou, - Onde posso deixar as minhas coisas?

Gibbs apontou com a cabeça a mesa vazia do outro lado da divisória, do lado do McGee.

- Te entrego um relatório preliminar em uma hora. - Sentou-se, tirou um laptop da mochila e começou a trabalhar, ignorando o silêncio desconfortável que ficou pairando no ar.

a/n: Parte das linhas da Buchanan podem ser reconhecidas pelos fãs de Castle. É uma homenagem, sem nenhuma intenção de violar direitos autorais. Eu gosto da Beckett e quis homenageá-la aqui.


	4. E o McGee

_**... E o McGee...**_

"_Então, você é uma profiler?"_

"_Especializada em Psicologia e Comportamento Psicopático."_

_Ah..._

"_Não falo disso em primeiros encontros."_

"_Por que não?"_

"_As pessoas reagem de uma forma estranha quando descobrem que estão falando com uma médica de doidos em potencial." __**Buchanan para McGee.**_

O silêncio que cobriu o escritório aos poucos foi sendo substituído pelo barulho de dedos nos teclados de computadores. A equipe do Gibbs fingia que estava trabalhando, ao mesmo tempo que olhavam de soslaio um para o outro tentando adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça do Chefe. O indivíduo em questão, depois de olhar feio para a nova agente por alguns segundos, se levantou e com um suave - Vou buscar café - deixou a sala a passos largos.

Tony imediatamente se levantou e começou a interrogar o seu colega.

- Tá bom, novato, pode falar.

- Agora não, Tony.

- Como foi que você conheceu a Senhora Bolas de Ferro, ein?

- O que você está escondendo, McGee? Ziva perguntou.

- Pessoal, por favor, eu...

- Vocês sabem que eu posso escutá-los, não?

Os três agentes se calam e andam para o outro lado da divisória para olhar a novata.

- Alguma pergunta?

- Sim, como você conheceu o McGee? Ziva toma a frente do interrogatório, deixando Tony pra trás.

- Tomamos uma bebida juntos.

- Ah, mas o McGee não bebe... muito. - Tony reclama, causando um pequeno sorriso para Buchanan.

- Eu disse que tomamos uma _bebida_ juntos. Não que tomamos um _porre_.

- Verdade, novato?

- Sim. McGee imediatamente ficou vermelho, ficando todo ruborizado.

- Ah, novato. Essa estória deve ser muito boa... - Tony não ia perder a chance de ouro para zoar com o agente mais novo.

- Tive a impressão que o nome dele é McGee. - Buchanan o interrompe, observando a interação dos dois homens.

- Meu nome é McGee. Mas o Tony me chama de novato...

- Ou McGoo, McNerd, McGênio, McSono, ou... – Ziva completa.

- De hoje em diante, você somente o chamará por McGee.

- Por que eu faria isso? Ele não se importa, certo McGoo. – Tony fala com um sorrisinho maroto.

- Claro que eu me importo.

- McGee, - Buchanan chama.

- Sim.

- Não era pra você. – diz para McGee e volta-se para Tony – O nome dele é _McGee_.

- Qualé, estagiota, você não pode chegar e ficar se achando...

- Eu disse ... - Havia fúria em sua voz ao pronunciar bem devagar cada palavra, - o nome dele é _McGEE_!

- Por que eu deveria fazer isso, estagiária Buchanan?

- Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, - ela se levantou e o encarou friamente. – Zoou com o nome dele, vou zoar com o teu, DiNutzo. – Ela pronuncia o nome dele errado de propósito.

- Hey, o nome é DiNozzo.

- Ou poderíamos chamá-lo de DiDi, Dezão ou... o meu favorito, - com um olhar lascivo, igualzinho ao que ele tinha dado em cima dela apenas alguns minutos atrás, ela fixa seu olhar em suas partes íntimas – Dezinho...

- Pra sua informação, não há nada pequeno em...

- DiNozzo, - Ziva o interrompe, - informação demais!

- Tá, tá, já entendi.

Tony volta pra mesa resmungando sobre estagiários cheios de si.

Ziva olha para McGee e surpreende-se com o que vê: McGee está olhando surpreso para nova agente, o que imediatamente faz Ziva perceber que está é a primeira vez que qualquer pessoa saiu em defesa de McGee em muito muito tempo.

Antes, McGee olhava a nova agente como um homem olha para uma antiga amante. Agora, ele a olhava como se ela fosse um copo de água sendo oferecido a um homem sedento após dias no deserto.

_Ah, mas isso vai ser muito interessante._

- Bem vinda à equipe, sou Ziva David.

- Shalom Ziva.

- Shalom, - Ziva não pode conter sua surpresa. Depois de trocar algumas saudações simples em hebraico, ela nota que Buchanan não hesita em responder. A pronúncia é ótima e Ziva faz questão de mencionar o fato.

- Você fala hebraico muito bem.

- Meu pai insistiu que deveríamos saber a língua na qual a Bíblia foi escrita – um sorriso sincero aparece em seu rosto – e também acabei passando um verão em um Kibbutz em Israel enquanto estava na faculdade.

- Mas... você não disse pro Gibbs que o seu pai era da Força Aérea? Um coronel, se não me engano. – disse McGee.

- Ele foi. Aposentou-se já faz um bom tempo. Aí ele virou capelão da Força Aérea na base em Glasgow, Montana. Quando a Base decidiu se mudar no final dos anos setenta, meu pai ficou. Agora ele atua como pastor auxiliar em uma pequena igreja batista.

- Ah... bem... seja bem vinda à equipe.

- Obrigada Ziva.

Ziva volta para sua mesa com um sorrisinho irônico para o Tony, que observa os dois estagiários com cautela.

- Então... McGee olha para os documentos nas mãos, depois pra ela.

- Puxa uma cadeira, McGee.

Buchanan senta-se e começa a carregar alguns gráficos e programas em seu laptop. McGee traz uma cadeira e senta do lado dela, entregando-lhe as fotos impressas da cena do crime.

- Então...

- Eh...

_A gente realmente precisa parar de fazer essas pausas desconfortáveis,_ pensa McGee, engolindo a seco.

- Então, você é uma _profiler_?

- Especializada em Psicologia e Comportamento Psicótico.

- Ah...

- Não falo disso em primeiros encontros.

- Por que não?

- As pessoas reagem de uma forma estranha quando descobrem que estão falando com uma médica de doidos varridos em potencial.

McGee sorri pra ela.

- Mas isso na realidade explica muita coisa.

- Como o que?

- O truque com a bebida.

Eles se olham e nenhum dos dois está pensando em bebidas naquele momento. Ele sorri tímido e ela retribui, por apenas um segundo, antes de ficar séria de novo. Ele também pára de sorrir.

- Alguma vez você já trabalhou com um _profiler_?

- Por pouco tempo.

Ela o questiona com os olhos.

- Quando eu entrei pra equipe, tínhamos uma profiler. Ela tinha sido do Serviço Secreto. Mas morreu por um tiro de fuzil no meu primeiro ano aqui, morta por um psicopata. - McGee ainda sentia falta da Kate, e sua dor é facilmente notada em sua voz, mesmo depois de tantos anos.

Ziva e Tony param tudo o que estão fazendo e esperam a reação da nova agente. A morte de Kate tinha sido dolorosa e ambos estavam curiosos para saber qual seria a sua reação.

- Eu sinto muito. Mas era de se esperar.

- Como é que é?

McGee não conseguia esconder a incredulidade em sua voz. Buchanan então explica seu ponto de vista.

- Estatisticamente falando, _profilers_ tendem a morrer 39% mais do que qualquer outra atividade em forças de segurança. Isso quando se compara os números de nós com os números por atividades exercidas por forças policiais e as mortes não naturais demograficamente.

McGee mal podia esconder o seu horror diante de tal notícia, - Por quê?

- McGee, - ela pausa e olha, realmente o olha, e naquele momento ele vê o mesmo ar de desolação que tinha notado no rosto dela três dias atrás quando ambos se conheceram no bar. – Você não pode fazer _bungee jumping_ no abismo sem uma corda de segurança. O tipo de trabalho que se faz aqui, o tipo de análise que os _profilers_ fazem... isso consome a mente e a alma de uma pessoa. Muito poucos agüentam a pressão. E a maioria de nós somos mortos pelos monstros que estamos caçando.

- Isso é horrível.

- É sim. Mas é a verdade.

Uma vez que ela volta sua atenção para as fotos, ele decide voltar pra mesa dele.

- Bem... se precisar de algo, é só avisar...

- Vocês têm um quadro de assassinatos?

- Quadro de... assassinatos?

- Sim, no escritório de NCIS LA tínhamos um quadro inteligente, touch screen, última geração, na qual se podia inserir informações, fazer pesquisas, etc...

- Ah sim... isso... – McGee quase baba lembrando a tecnologia do escritório de LA, e sua voz assume um tom sonhador – a tecnologia do escritório de LA é tudo de bom. Eu pedi uma tela daquelas, mas até agora ...

- Nada.

- Nada. Disseram que não cabia no orçamento deste ano. Talvez ano que vem.

- Certo... - ela olha de novo para as fotos em suas mãos, - tem algum lugar que eu possa espalhar estas fotos? Preciso de mais espaço para trabalhar.

- Eu acho que posso te ajudar nisso.


	5. Macho Alfa na espreita

_**Macho Alfa na espreita**_

Gibbs chega de volta da sua pausa para o café e encontra apenas Ziva e DiNozzo em suas respectivas mesas.

- Cadê o McGee e a Buchanan?

- Sala de interrogatórios quatro. – Ziva responde sem levantar os olhos de seu relatório.

- Já acharam um suspeito?

- Não, a estagiota disse que queria espaço para trabalhar, - Tony responde.

Gibbs marcha para o corredor no qual as salas de interrogatório estão localizadas, planejando verificar o que o seu agente novato e a sua mais nova criança problema podem estar aprontando.

Ao ouvir vozes, ele entra na sala de observação da sala quatro.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

A parede oposta ao vidro de observação estava literalmente coberta de fotos da cena do crime. Um enorme mosaico de morte e sangue encarava os dois agentes sentados lado a lado no tampo da mesa da sala de interrogatório. Alguns papéis com anotações escritas estavam espalhadas estrategicamente entre uma foto e outra, como se tivessem sido feitas no afã de não permitir que a idéia desaparecesse por completo.

E, aparentemente, ela estava dando-lhe um seminário em psicologia de perfis criminosos.

- _Profiling_ é diferente de outros métodos de investigação.

- Sempre achei que eram baseados na mesma coisa. – McGee começa a enumerar os elementos – alguém comete um crime e uma investigação é instaurada. Começa-se a coletar provas, que possam remeter a possíveis suspeitos. Uma vez que se encontra a razão para o crime, o suspeito é acusado, fim da estória.

- Correto, mas não necessariamente completo.

- Como assim?

- Geralmente os investigadores se apegam aos fatos e tentam associá-lo ao suspeito para o crime. Em _profiling_, maioria dos casos você busca o suspeito primeiro, aí tenta encaixá-lo aos fatos disponíveis.

- Não sei como isso poderia funcionar.

- Às vezes não há motivo. Ou foi um crime de oportunidade ou resultado de ações entre gangues. Enfim, nesses casos, a relação causal normal entre motivo e circunstancias não revela nada, pois não há nenhuma conexão entre a vítima e o suspeito. Ou o cara é simplesmente um psicopata.

- E nesse caso, ele não precisaria de motivo.

- Não. Ele mataria apenas pelo poder e prazer de matar.

- E como _profiling_ ajudaria em um caso como esse?

- Analisa-se os atos cometidos e fazemos um mapa de padrões comportamentais. Destes padrões, pode-se restringir os padrões sócio-político-econômicos, culturais e religiosos. E, em algum lugar nesse imenso palheiro mental, ele deixou a agulha do provérbio que nós podemos usar para identificá-lo.

- E como você o faria?

- Olha pra esta figura. – Ela aponta para uma figura na esquerda – Aqui se pode ver que ele primeiro atacou nossa vítima com uma facada na região dos rins, atingindo-o em uma estocada em ângulo inclinado para cima. Não só isso, a marca ao redor da ferida pode indicar que ele girou a faca ainda presa no corpo, fazendo o corte inicial muito maior que o comprimento real da faca. Além dos vários ferimentos por lâmina cortante no tronco superior e na frente, em conexão com as várias impressões de punho na mesma área, pode-se cortar da lista de suspeitos toda e qualquer mulher.

- Por quê?

- Uma mulher não seria capaz de criar tantos cortes. Esfaquear o corpo humano com a velocidade e agilidade presente nesse crime seria além da capacidade de uma mulher de tamanho médio.

- Então... uma mulher não apunhalaria um homem tão brutalmente... mas um homem sim.

- Estou dizendo que, _estatisticamente_, mulheres preferem atirar a esfaquear alguém. Esfaquear é uma forma pessoal de morte e requer um contato próximo da vítima.

- Ziva faria isso sem problema.

- Ziva faria o que?

- Esfaquear uma pessoa e esmurrar ela pra caramba. - Ele sorri, - sabe, ela foi treinada para ser uma assassina do Mossad.

- Uhm... - Buchanan sorri, - mas Ziva é uma pessoa extraordinária. Algo que o nosso assassino não o é. Fica de pé. – Ele a obedece enquanto ela procura algo na mesa. Buchanan encontra um lápis e ajeita McGee para que ele fique com uma postura bem reta. Uma de suas mãos corre suavemente sobre suas costas com familiaridade, forçando-o a manter a coluna reta, sem a corcunda normal que ele adota por ser muito alto. - Você é um marinheiro dos Estados Unidos, treinado para encarar qualquer adversidade. Pode estar sofrendo um pequeno desconforto devido à operação no seu pé, mas isso não é nada pra você, marinheiros sempre andam orgulhosos de sua força e uniforme.

McGee sorri diante da descrição que ela fez.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs observa a interação entre os dois do outro lado do espelho.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

- Você saiu pra beber depois de um longo período de reclusão. Se o médico te liberar na terça, você vai voltar pro submarino na sexta. Vai pro seu bar favorito e ele se aproxima: um carinha qualquer que, apesar de todo o seu treinamento, nenhum instinto o faz desconfiar dele. Você não se sente ameaçado.

- Mas já perguntamos pra todo mundo no bar. Ninguém fora do normal falou com Phillips. Todos os álibis foram conferidos. E ele deixou o bar sozinho.

- Então ele se aproximou de você no caminho de volta pra casa e ele era normal, nada que chamasse atenção. Essa pessoa anda do seu lado, puxa uma conversa sobre o último jogo da liga de basquete e daí Bam! – Ela move o lápis como se fosse uma faca em direção a McGee, que se assusta. – Ferimento de faca no quadrante inferior de suas costas.

- Eu teria lutado. Sou um oficial experiente.

- Não necessariamente. O primeiro corte já seria profundo o suficiente para levá-lo a choque, independente da sua situação física geral. Ficaria indefeso em questão de segundos. – Ela volta-se para o quadro improvisado.

- O primeiro corte já seria suficiente para matá-lo. Cinco, talvez oito minutos e ele teria sangrado até a morte.

- Então você está dizendo que o ataque foi premeditado.

- A faca sugere que o ataque foi premeditado. Os socos sugerem uma relação próxima da vítima. Mas a sua investigação não levantou nenhuma suspeita na vida pessoal ou profissional do suboficial.

- Então não temos nada.

Mordiscando de leve o lábio, ela estuda o quadro. - Não necessariamente. Tem alguma coisa que me perturba nesse ataque. E quase como se...

- Como se...? _Ela achou algo_, McGee pensa entusiasmado.

- Como se duas pessoas estivessem envolvidas neste assassinato, não só uma.

- Como assim. Tá sugerindo que temos dois assassinos pra uma vítima? Não seria exagero demais?

- Não. Já era um exagero desde o princípio. Primeiro ele esfaqueia a vítima no rim e, com Phillips no chão, ele continua esfaqueando o pobre coitado em seis outros lugares apenas pra certificar-se que ele não iria pra lugar nenhum. Depois de esfaqueá-lo, ele põe a faca de lado e começa a esmurrar a vítima até ele sangrar mais ainda do que já sangrava. Temos dois M.O.s aqui.

- Dois M.O.s, dois suspeitos.

- Exato. Queria falar como o seu médico legista antes de escrever a teoria no papel.

- Tá bom. Vou apresentá-la ao Ducky.

- Obrigada. - Ela diz. Eles começam a guardar os papéis que estavam estudando, até que ela de repente pára e olha o McGee por um longo tempo. Ele nota que ela parou e vira-se pra ela.

- Que foi?

- Obrigada.

- Você já agradeceu antes. Vou te apresentar pro Ducky, não tem nada pra agradecer nisso.

- Não é por isso que estou te agradecendo.

- Ah... Ele dá um passo atrás e senta no canto da mesa, sua atenção totalmente na _profiler_.

Ela olha desconfortável para o espelho antes de continuar. - Maioria das pessoas iam simplesmente sumir se tivessem que lidar com uma estranha em prantos e histérica durante suas horas vagas.

- Não sou maioria das pessoas.

- Não, não é. Só queria lhe dizer que eu realmente aprecio o que você fez por mim. – Ela estava visivelmente lutando com as palavras, - O tipo de trabalho que a gente faz tende a consumir a nossa alma e mente e às vezes... a gente se perde no lixo e sujeira presente nas mentes dos monstros que nós precisamos caçar.

McGee a olhava totalmente sério, toda a sua atenção voltada para suas palavras. Era o mesmo olhar que ele a olhara quando ambos quando se conheceram no bar. Sem dó ou opinião formada, apenas total atenção.

- Todo mundo tem um limite, McGee. - Ela pausa, - eu estava _bem além_ do meu limite quando nos conhecemos. Obrigada por me deixar chorar em seus braços e, em nenhum momento, me julgar por isso.

Deixando a mesa pra trás, ele anda até estar bem em frente dela, separados apenas por alguns centímetros.

- Olha, - ele usa um de seus dedos para levantar-lhe o queixo para que ele pudesse olhar em seus olhos. - Se você, por alguma razão, pensar que há o perigo de você cair nesse abismo que você mencionou antes, ou se você sentir que está afundando na mente de alguém, qualquer mente, você vem falar comigo.

Ela o olhou por um momento, antes de responder em uma voz suave. – Tudo bem.

- Então, - ele juntou os papéis e abriu a porta para sair da sala – vamos conhecer o Ducky.

- Okay, só mais uma pergunta.

- Sim.

- O que é um _Ducky_?


End file.
